


come back to me

by orbisomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, Angst, Blood, Dreamcatcher, F/F, Minor Violence, Vampires, sidong, this is in the same universe as an old au that i wrote two years ago and never finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbisomnia/pseuds/orbisomnia
Summary: For Yubin, the dreams n̶i̶g̶h̶t̶m̶a̶r̶e̶s̶ were always the same.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	come back to me

_**For Yubin, the dreams were always the same.** _

_“How was your day?” A softer and familiar voice asked._

_Yubin glanced over to see Yoohyeon sitting beside her, the snow dusting lightly over her silver hair. She had her head tilted to the side just slightly and one of her eyebrows raised in curiosity, as she always did when she asked Yubin the simplest of questions. She must have been staring for too long because Yoohyeon spoke up again._

_“Binnie? You alright there?” there was slight concern in her voice but Yubin chose to ignore it._

_“Mhm, I’m okay. My day was alright I guess.” Yubin looked away and back at the snow gathering around the bench they both were sitting on. It was eerily quiet, but Yubin was used to it by now. She just leaned her head against Yoohyeons shoulder and didn’t say much else._

_Yoohyeon didn’t question it and leaned her head on Yubin’s head, sliding an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Despite the snow everywhere it wasn’t cold outside, but Yoohyeon still felt the need to keep the hunter warm._

_The two stayed in a comfortable silence for a while, the nearby lamppost illuminating them and the snowflakes that silently fell around them. It wasn’t till a loud bell chimed in the distance that Yoohyeon spoke up, feeling Yubin flinch slightly at the sound._

_“Yubin…”_

_“Don’t say it. Please..” Yubin quietly pleaded, just barely tightening her hold on the vampire’s waist. Yoohyeon let out a painful sigh. She knew it was time to go and as painful as it was, there was nothing she nor Yubin could really do about it._

_“You know I have to go, this isn’t goodby-” Yoohyeon started, running a comforting hand through Yubin’s hair only for her to interrupt, digging her face into the crook of Yoohyeons neck more._

_“Please...stay just a little longer. Let me pretend this is real just for a little while more..”_

_The pain in Yubin’s voice broke Yoohyeon’s heart. Every day they went through this, and she didn’t know how much more of it Yubin could take. If she could change how things turned out she would. After all, in a way, what happened was her fault. Not that Yubin would let her admit it. But all Yoohyeon could do now is just wait for her, even if that meant waiting decades for the day they would never have to leave each other._

_Yoohyeon just held her tightly for a moment, before the bell chimed once again. Both of them grew to hate the sound of the old clock’s bell, signalling the end of their time together, for now atleast. As much as it broke her heart to do so, she pulled away from Yubin, causing her grip to loosen just slightly around her. Yubin let out a small whimper but didn’t protest, letting go of Yoohyeon and leaning back on the bench._

_Silent tears showed on Yubin’s cheeks, and it hurt Yoohyeon seeing her love like this. She carefully cupped the other girl’s face in her hands and pressed their foreheads together._

_“I’ll be here again tomorrow waiting for you, you know that right?” Yoohyeon said quietly._

_“Mhm..” Yubin murmured, afraid of saying more as she knew her voice would crack if she tried._

_“No matter what happens, you and I will always have this place together. And I’ll always be here waiting for you when you close your eyes okay?” Yoohyeon placed a soft kiss on Yubin’s forehead, lingering there for a moment._

_Unknown to Yoohyeon, it wasn’t just the thought of her leaving over and over again that scared Yubin. It was what, as of recently, had begun to follow after her “meetings” with Yoohyeon ended. Yubin never told Yoohyeon about them, and never planned to if she could help it. For now though, she threw the fears to the back of her mind as she focused on Yoohyeon who was still in front of her, for now._

_“I know Yooh. I’ll see you then okay?” Yubin managed to get out, a somber smile on her face as she looked at Yoohyeon with teary eyes._

_“Of course.” Yoohyeon said, mirroring Yubin’s smile before standing up and leaving her alone on the bench._

_Yubin immediately felt the emptiness the farther Yoohyeon moved from her and she hated it._

_“I love you.” Yubin said in a quiet tone, her voice cracking just slightly._

_“I love you too. Always.” Yoohyeon said with a soft smile, before fading away like a mist._

_Yubin held in a painful sob once Yoohyeon was gone. She should be used to this now, as it had been like this for a few weeks. But even so, every time she came here to “meet” with Yoohyeon, it made her forget just for a moment that none of it was real. Which was why when Yoohyeon said her temporary goodbyes, it hurt all over again. Reality always crashing back down on Yubin’s shoulders night after night._

_Yubin didn’t have much time to process her thoughts because as soon as she closed her eyes, dread began to fill her heart. She didn’t have to open her eyes again to see that her surroundings were once again all fading to black. She had hoped that maybe, just maybe somehow this time she wouldn’t have to relive it again._

* * *

_She knew she was wrong when she opened her eyes and was once again outside the same apartment door that she knew all too well._ _ And just like last time, she slammed her weight against the door, ignoring the sharp pains in her shoulder, trying her hardest to push it open, for a moment forgetting this was all just a dream.  _

_Somehow hoping maybe, just **maybe** she could break the door open in time, and that it wasn’t too late. _

**_BANG_ **

_Once again, the door finally flew open only just as the gun went off._

_She screamed Yoohyeon’s name, but she was too late, yet again._

_The hunter’s eyes danced from Yoohyeon’s body collapsing to the floor, and then to Minji, eyes dark as she turned her gun towards Yubin. Almost like clockwork, Yubin, full of rage lunged at Minji before she had a chance to fire a second shot. She tackled the older hunter to the ground with a crash, Minji tried pointing the gun back at Yubin frantically but failed as Yubin twisted the blonde’s arm with a loud pop, causing her to drop the gun._

_The older hunter got a few hits onto Yubin’s face and stomach before the younger hunter reached for the dagger at her waist. Before Minji could stop her, Yubin pressed her knee into her chest and took the dagger, slashing it into the older hunter’s side more than once. Soon enough Minji seemed to slump, from pain or blood loss, Yubin wasn’t sure. Assuming she was dead, Yubin frantically looked around to where Yoohyeon lay._

_ The sight of her collapsed on the floor made Yubin’s heart sink. She dropped the dagger in her hand and rushed to Yoohyeon’s side. It was bad. She’d been shot directly in the chest. She could see the blood seeping through the vampire’s black shirt, some already pooled on the floor underneath, and all at once the panic returned to her, replacing the furious anger that was there previously.  _

_Yanking off her jacket she placed it over the bullet wound, pressing it lightly trying to stop the bleeding. She felt Yoohyeon wince slightly and was startled when a bloodied hand reached out to grip her wrist, as if to tell her to stop._ _She looked over to Yoohyeon, who, still breathing, was looking at her with sad and glossy eyes. It was killing Yubin to see her like this again._

_ “I...I’m s-sorry, I should’ve been more careful, I should’ve-” the vampire's voice cracked, breathing becoming slightly harder.  _

_ “Shhh, it’s okay I’m not mad at you.” Yubin said, still trying to hide the panic in her voice as she could feel the blood seeping through her jacket.  _

_ “I just wanted to see you.” Yoohyeon murmured, her voice barely a whisper. _

_ “I’m here now okay? You’re gonna be fine, I-I can stop the bleeding, I can fix this. We’re gonna be okay, we-” the hunter’s brain was going a hundred miles a minute, trying to think of what she could do. She couldn’t lose her.  _

_ That’s when Yoohyeon interrupted her. _

_ “Yubin-ah…look.” Yoohyeon tilted her head a little, showing the purple-ish blue vein-like marks going up the side of her neck. Yubin froze. She knew what that meant,  _ **_nightshade_ ** _.  _

_ “T-that woman must have really wanted me dead huh. Laced her bullets with nightshade so if the silver didn’t kill me...the poison would.” even in her state, Yubin could hear the slight sarcastic tone to the vampire's voice. The hunter stayed silent, not sure what to say. _

_ “There has to be something...I can’t lose you.” Yubin’s voice broke, she hadn’t even realized the tears falling from her eyes until Yoohyeon weakly reached up to wipe them away. Yubin leaned into her love’s hand, placing her own hand over it.  _

_ “You’ll be okay without me, I know you. You’re strong. Just..try not to kill Singnie alright?” Even in her weak state the vampire still had a bit of playfulness in her voice. Yubin glanced, to see Yoohyeon smiling back at her. As painful as it was she smiled back. _

_ “No promises. You know as well as I do she never liked me.” The hunter playfully remarked back. Which earned a laugh from Yoohyeon, though it was followed by a few painful coughs. Yubin looked at her worriedly.  _

_  
  
_

**_“Don’t leave me alone,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_hold my hand”_ **

_  
  
_

_ “Can you stay with me?” the vampire asked, the pain obvious in her voice. “I guess I...I never imagined dying would be this painful you know? I..just don’t-” she coughed a few more times, the blue-purple veins making their way slightly higher up her neck. The poison obviously started to take effect.  _

_ “I don’t want to be alone.” For the first time, Yubin saw pure fear in Yoohyeon’s eyes and it broke her heart. _

_ She carefully pulled Yoohyeon close to her, holding her tightly. Yoohyeon rested her head against Yubin’s chest and Yubin rested her head on top of Yoohyeon’s. “I’m never going to leave you alone. I promise.” Yoohyeon’s breathing became calmer and she huddled against the smaller girl, but her heartbeat was slowing down.  _

_ Yubin could tell Yoohyeon was getting weaker, but she knew there was nothing else she could do. She closed her eyes, letting silent tears fall as she held her tightly as if she was afraid to let go. And truth be told? She was. _

_ Yoohyeon was slowly getting more and more sleepy. Being close to her love like this eased the pain a little, so she closed her eyes. She could hear Yubin’s heartbeat in her ears and it made her feel so safe. Yubin had always made her feel so safe.  _

_  
  
_

**_“I’ll never leave you alone_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I try to hold onto you_ ** **_  
_ ** **_But you are opening your eyes_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No choice but to let you go.”_ **

_  
  
_

_ “I love you. I’m so so sorry.” Yubin let out a pained whisper as she held her close. _

_ She didn’t get a response, and she was never going to. _

_ Yubin closed her eyes and hummed, rocking Yoohyeon back and forth in her arms as her love quietly drifted away to the sounds of Yubin’s heartbeats. _

* * *

_ Unlike how it usually went, Yubin didn’t wake up from the nightmare.  _

_ Opening her eyes, she saw she was still  _ **_here_ ** _.  _

_ Minji was gone, escaping just like she always had, yet instead of being awakened by a familiar orange haired friend like she was supposed to be, Yoohyeon still lay in her lap. Yubin wasn’t sure what was going on and for some reason hope sparked in her that maybe...just maybe she had changed something. Forgetting that this was still a dream, she started to shake Yoohyeon, ignoring the now dried blood.  _

_ “C’mon Yooh...wake up. You’re gonna be okay.” Yubin said, unsure of what was going on but hoping maybe this time the vampire would wake up and things would be like they never happened. For a second she thought she heard something and leaned down closer to hear what seemed like Yoohyeon’s breathing.  _

_ “Come back to me...please…” Yubin murmured. For a second she thought she felt Yoohyeon waking up, but right as she seemingly did, she once again slumped into Yubin’s arms. Yubin didn’t know what kind of cruel trick her mind was trying to play on her but she wasn’t having any of it.  _

_ “No no no no, come back...come back to me Yoohyeon please! I can’t lose you again!” Yubin pleaded, pulled Yoohyeon’s head to her chest and rocked slightly, afraid to let her go again. Wishing and hoping that maybe this wasn’t a nightmare again and that she would wake up.  _

_Before she had a chance to say anything she felt hands, sharply gripping her shoulders, pulling Yoohyeon out of her arms and then pulling her away from her and seperating them. She tried to struggle, screaming protests as she was practically dragged away from where the vampire's body lay._

_And soon enough everything went to black._

* * *

“Noo-!!” Yubin screamed jolting awake, hands were still on her shoulders but they weren’t gripping them and instead were lightly holding on to her as if trying to keep her still. Looking over to her side she saw the owner of said hands, a familiar face framed by orange hair. 

“H-Handong..?” Yubin stuttered out, still coming down from the panic.

“Shh. Yes it’s me Yubin. We heard you screaming and came to check on you.” Handong looked at Yubin with concern, pulling away, choosing to leave one hand resting on the young hunter’s back for sake of calming her down. 

“We?” Yubin questioned, before glancing up to the doorway of her room. There stood a very sleepy-looking Siyeon, a small hint of concern on her otherwise expressionless face. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair before looking back at Handong.

“I’m sorry...for waking you guys.” Yubin sighed and leaned her head in her hands. 

“Don’t apologize Yubin. Was it...the nightmares again?” The older vampire spoke with caution as if not to accidentally say the wrong thing.

“Yeah...except they were different this time...and just-” Yubin tried to finish but instead choked out a small whimper. Tears started streaming down as the reality of everything that had happened the past month weighed down on the young hunters back like concrete. 

“Shh, shh...it’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it.” Handong pulled Yubin into a hug, letting her softly cry into the older vampire’s shoulder. Siyeon watched from a distance, knowing Handong was always good at calming the youngest of the three of them down when this happened. And unfortunately for all of them, this happened weekly, if not daily by now. 

“I miss her so much..” Yubin whispered, her voice filled with pain. Siyeon’s heart ached; while she had a rocky friendship with the hunter to say the least, Yoohyeon had always been the glue between them. Her and Handong had been Yoohyeon’s closest friends and fellow vampires, therefore the loss and pain that Yubin felt, while it may have not been in the same way, all of them felt. 

“I know...I miss her too.” Handong said silently as she rested her chin on top of Yubin’s chin, trying her best to calm the younger girl down. Siyeon quietly came over and sat down beside them, running her hand over Yubins back as she cried. The three sat in silence for what seemed like ages, in a way, all supporting each other. After all, the two vampires was the closest thing Yubin had to family now that Yoohyeon was gone.

As the time passed, eventually Yubin fell back asleep. When she did, Handong carefully let her lay back down. Once she was sure the young hunter was alright and asleep, she and Siyeon quietly left the room.

* * *

Once out of earshot, sitting on the couch in the living room of the apartment, Siyeon quietly spoke up. “Have the nightmares been getting worse?” concern lacing her voice as she spoke.

“Unfortunately...it seems like it. I wish we could find a way to ease them for her.” Handong sighed, taking a place beside Siyeon on the couch, immediately leaning her head on the older vampire's shoulder. 

“The poor kid… not only had to watch her lover die in front of her helplessly, but is now being forced to relive the whole ordeal over every time she closes her eyes.” Siyeon leaned her head against Handong’s and pulled her closer, almost protectively. 

“She still blames herself you know..” 

“We all do.” 

“Siy…” 

“You know it’s true.” although she said it softly, there was a hint of certainty in Siyeon’s voice.

Handong went silent because she knew she was right. All three of them blamed themselves for Yoohyeon’s death. Each for different reasons, but in the end none of it mattered. She was gone now and the three had to find a way to pick up the pieces. 

“Do you think...the nightmares will eventually stop?” Siyeon asked, glancing over at the closed door of the bedroom where Yubin slept someone peacefully, for now.

“I hope so. For her sake. I honestly don’t know how much more pain she could take.” The worry was clear in the tone of Handong’s, and it made Siyeon only want to tighten her hold on the vampire just a little. She knew out of the two of them Handong was worried the most because she wanted to help. Except this time, she simply just didn’t know how.

“She’s strong. And we’ll still be there for her when she needs us. That’s all we can do right now.” 

“Yeah...I know.” Handong sounded almost defeated and it broke Siyeon’s heart.

“We’ll get through this Dongie. All of us...together. Somehow, we will.” Siyeon tried her best to reassure her lover, and in a way, reassure herself as she spoke. Handong didn’t reply and just nodded, leaning closer into Siyeon, who in return pulled her in closer. 

Siyeon gave her a light kiss on the forehead before leaning her head against Handong’s once again and eventually closing her eyes. Neither of them really needed to sleep, but deep down they were both incredibly exhausted, both mentally and physically, so they took this time in between the chaos and mess everything was in, to rest. Even if it was just for a little while.

After all, none of them really knew how much longer they had left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This was supposed to be apart of a fictober thing but I never got the chance to finish it, so it's now a oneshot on it's own!
> 
> *As I mentioned in the tags, the backstory/universe that this is set in was from an old 2Yoo fic of mine I wrote back in 2018. It unfortunatly doesn't exist anymore as my account is gone, but I still felt that this prompt could fit it.
> 
> Anyways hopefully you enjoyed , and look forward to the rest of the series coming soon. <3
> 
> (P.S. - Bonus points if you can figure out what song the lyrics mentioned are from lol)


End file.
